I Asked For An Angel, God Sent Me You
by SiriusVeela
Summary: James always had dibs on Lily….. everybody knew that. But when a new guy comes to Hogwarts, can James take the fact that he’s not the only one with his eye on Lily?


**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything 

**_Summary:_** James always had dibs on Lily..... everybody knew that. But when a new guy comes to Hogwarts, can James take the fact that he's not the only one with his eye on Lily?

**_Author's Note:_** Thanks for starting to read this, I'd appreciate some reviews, but only constructive critism, please. Thanks!

I Asked For An Angel, God Sent Me You 

Chapter one: How They Met

"So Evans, you wanna go out sometime?" asked a certain messy, black haired boy. He was 17 and was, well, for lack of a better word, hot. He had messy, jet black hair and glasses, and was pretty tall, reaching at about 6'1.

"You know, Potter," said Lily Evans, turning around in her seat to face him, "You'd think that after all those times of asking me out, your tiny brain might get the concept that I don't like you and never will. So, since your not getting the picture clearly enough, let me spell it out," she whipped out her wand and wrote in the air, "YOU ARE PIGHEADED AND I DON'T LIKE YOU". Her friends around her laughed at this.

James only smiled, "Come on, Evans, we all know that you want me, your just afraid to let your feelings out... come on, just admit it... you love me."

Lily simply rolled her eyes and picked up her backpack from the ground, "I'm going to class, are you guys coming?" she asked the two friends that were sitting next to her. One was Shelby Peirce, who was a pretty girl w/ brown hair that went just below her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She was about 5'5, and was shy and quiet around people that she didn't know, but rather outgoing around her friends. The other girl was named Jackie Baker, and was very tanned girl with dark brown hair that almost looked black, and, surprisingly, bright blue eyes.

"Yeah," they both muttered and followed Lily out.

"Can you believe her?" burst out James, once they had left the Great Hall, "Acting like she doesn't like me, and trying to be all cool!"

"Well, James," said Sirius Black, James' best friend, trying to put it in the best way possible. He was about the same height as James, with black hair, like James, but much more casual and tame. He was extremely hot, and knew it, too. "Have you ever thought that maybe she _doesn't_ like you like that?" James whipped around and glared at him, "Just a thought..." he muttered.

Back to Lily

"So, Lily," said Shelby, "What do you think of the new guy?"

"What new guy?" asked Lily, looking from one friend to the other.

"Well if you were paying any attention to the Sorting whatsoever you would see that there was a new, incredibly handsome, I might add, guy there. He's in our House," replied Jackie.

"Oh, I must've missed it, I wonder if we have any classes together-" and as if on cue, a tall, handsome guy Lily had never seen came walking in. He had dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes, and was about 6 foot. Lily just stared at him, as he walked over to Professor McGonagal.

"Ahhhhh," said Professor McGonagal, "Nice of you to join us Mr...." she squinted at the piece of paper that the new kid handed her, "Johanson."

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, I got a little lost." he replied.

"No worries, no worries..." muttered McGonagal, "Please, take a seat!"

He looked around the room and spotted a seat next to Lily. He sat down next to her and Lily tried as best as possible to pretend like she didn't notice him, when he leaned over and said, "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked in a surprisingly deep voice.

"N-not at all," said Lily in a would-be casual voice, and flashed a smile at him.

"By the way," he muttered, "I'm Will." Lily smiled at him and muttered, "I'm Lily."

Meanwhile, James was staring at the two with his mouth hanging open. _How DARE he try and take my girl! He's just a stupid new kid, she wouldn't like him anyways, she's too good for him... _thought James to himself. He turned back to the parakeet that he was supposed to be transfiguring into an alarm clock.

"Hey, Lily, can I borrow a quill?" James heard Will's voice coming from a few rows over.

"Oh my gosh!" said James, throwing his hands into the air and turning to Sirius, "That is so cheesy, 'Can I borrow a quill?'" he said in a high pitched girly voice, "Of course he has a quill, who comes to class without a quill?!" he exclaimed and turned back to his parakeet and turned it into an alarm clock... even though it still had feathers on it. He then turned to Sirius, "Do you have a quill I can borrow?" Sirius just rolled his eyes. "What?!"

Well, there you go! The first chapter! I know it's a little slow right now, but it gets better, I promise.

SiriusVeela


End file.
